


End of the Dream

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drama, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Minseok já não encontrava incentivos em lutar para mostrar a verdade a todos, sua vontade morta juntamente com todos aqueles que morreram tentando. Escolhera salvar sua própria vida, mas não conseguiria fugir sozinho, precisava do Lu Han ao seu lado.Porém esse queria continuar aquilo que Yixing tentou fazer.[XIUHAN] [DISTOPIA]





	End of the Dream

**END OF THE DREAM**

Os olhos âmbar encaravam o nome gravado no túmulo, o orvalho da noite caindo por sobre os lírios aranha-vermelha que não tardariam a se esgueirar por sobre o jazigo, o cobrindo com sua cor da Morte. O cheiro da terra estava mais forte que da última vez que esteve ali, dando-lhe uma sensação esquisita a crescer no profundo de seu âmago.

Por mais que sentisse que precisava chorar, limpar toda a angústia que sentia, sua mente o impedia de fazer isso no momento. Não sozinho. Restando o rastro fantasma das lágrimas de sangue que já escorreram por seu rosto e caíram por sobre aquele mesmo solo maldito, servindo de flores para os cadáveres que assistiu assassinarem um a um.

Minseok ficou por mais alguns minutos, dando seu adeus a Yixing.

Fazia mais por si mesmo que pelo amigo morto há sete dias. Tinha noção que ele já não podia mais sentir nada, sobrando aos vivos sofrer por sua perda, alguns na escuridão sobre sua morte e outros com conhecimentos demais.

Quando já não tinha mais razões para permanecer ali, respirou fundo e foi embora, deixando o cemitério que tornou-se praticamente seu segundo lar depois de tê-lo visitado tantas vezes, um lugar que poderia deixar tudo o que sentia fluir para fora, um dos poucos seguros para isso.

Minseok foi até os limites da cidade, nunca olhando para trás. Sentou-se no chão coberto pela grama bem aparada e verde, cruzando as pernas, e ficou a encarar o gigantesco paredão forte que cercava tudo o que conhecia.

Não havia nada. Pessoas, animais, segredos, controle, mentiras. Só a si mesmo e até onde toda a farsa conseguia alcançar, somente a muralha o separando do que havia por detrás dela, a grande verdade por detrás dela.

Minseok era uma das poucas pessoas que foram capazes de ver através dessa muralha, observar por um buraco pequeno tudo aquilo que os governantes tentavam esconder de todos, descobrir as mentiras que os cercavam e com a ajuda do pouco conhecimento dado aos cidadãos, os tornavam em pessoas alienadas que seguiam vivendo felizes por não saberem a verdade.

Não foi o único, porém era um dos que _ainda _estava vivo.

Quanto mais uma pessoa sabia, mas perigoso para ela se tornava viver ali.

O conhecimento trazia a capacidade de ver por entre aquilo que não era real. Contudo, também trazia a tristeza, o sentimento de estar preso, o sonho de escalar aquele paredão que os prendia naquele lugar e fugir para sempre.

O conhecimento trazia sua morte prematura.

E Minseok sabia demais.

De repente ouviu um ruído, assustando-se e o fazendo olhar para trás com medo, o coração batendo forte no peito e o sangue deixando seu rosto. Mas assim que identificou aquele que se aproximava, se tranquilizou rapidamente, soltando a respiração que havia prendido sem perceber.

O homem foi até Minseok e se sentou ao seu lado, de costas para o paredão e de frente para o mundo que ambos queriam fugir.

Sentindo as lágrimas se formarem em sua linha d’água — voltando a ser capaz de dá-las logo que encontrou-se ao lado de quem era seu porto seguro, seu amante —, engatinhou até o outro, que o abraçou prontamente, envolvendo os braços ao redor da cintura de Minseok conforme esse escondia o rosto vermelho com olhos inchados na curvatura de seu pescoço. E, assim como o que já estava ali antes, o homem também deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu próprio rosto, ambos chorando pela primeira vez depois do que houve, o peito dolorido por reprimir por tanto tempo em busca de não deixarem tudo claro.

— Você foi vê-lo? — Indagou o homem, Lu Han, a voz saindo baixa e carregada pelo choro, a armadura que usou desde o ocorrido se desfazendo e revelando seu lado frágil que somente o amante podia ver.

Sentiu Minseok responder somente com uma afirmação de cabeça, o rosto sendo esfregado na camisa do uniforme da polícia e o molhando superficialmente como já fizera outras vezes.

Ficaram em silêncio, o choro começando a ser cessado após algum tempo, o desabafo sem palavras os aliviando um pouco da dor do luto, da dor da perda de um amigo tão amado e de um líder que levaria-os à uma revolução de toda aquela sociedade repleta de camuflagem a esconder a podridão, e de ilusões de um mundo perfeito cercado por um paredão construído para protegê-los.

A brisa suave à favor deles secavam-lhes o rosto com seu beijo singelo, esvaindo as lágrimas e um pouco de todo o peso do desalento, deixando somente as cicatrizes abertas que pouco a pouco tentavam se curar.

Apesar da muralha a provar sua prisão, sua falta de asas, aquele lugar era o favorito dos dois. Sentiam como se estivessem a poucos metros da liberdade estando ali, se sentiam menos encurralados que próximo daquele mundo cheio de máscaras que quase os sufocavam com a forma descarada que os governantes usavam para manter a todos em algemas psicológicas com a lavagem cerebral feita desde o nascimento.

— Você estava lá, não é? — Minseok perguntou subitamente, nunca levantando a cabeça para olhar Lu Han nos olhos, com muito medo de conseguir ver a execução de Yixing por eles e empatizar com a dor que o amante sentiu ao testemunhar a morte do melhor amigo por colegas de trabalho — Você viu o que fizeram com ele?

— Não queria… Não queria t-ter participado disso… — Lu Han murmurou com uma pausa, inconscientemente apertando mais Minseok em seus braços, as cenas voltando à sua cabeça para atormentá-lo como era feito em seus sonhos — A forma como ele me olhou para se despedir sem me entregar não saí da minha cabeça, os lábios dele me pedindo desculpas… — Olhou para cima a fim de evitar a chorar mais, seu peito inflando enquanto o ar adentrava devagar em seus pulmões para acalmá-lo.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, unicamente o som das narinas obstruídas a fungar para liberar a passagem de ar.

O pôr do sol já se dera início, encobrindo o céu da cidade visualmente perfeita com suas cores belas, o laranja e azul de alguma maneira criando um rosa nas nuvens brancas espalhadas, fazendo uma mescla de cores como se fosse por um pincel.

Um cenário tão lindo sobre o lugar tão falso, tão podre.

Era incrivelmente “engraçado” como a maioria das coisas passavam a imagem de mundo perfeito. No entanto Minseok já não tinha mais força para rir do quão ridículo era tudo aquilo que o rodeava, afetado demais, machucado demais.

— Precisamos fugir daqui — Afirmou logo que a ideia se formou, ainda a abraçar o amante, o choro finalmente cessado há alguns minutos, deixando só o rastro.

— O que? — Lu Han indagou surpreso, afastando-o para poder-lhe olhar melhor.

— Precisamos fugir daqui, Han — Repetiu com convicção, o rosto sério não conseguindo esconder o medo presente em seus olhos e voz.

— Não podemos…

— Claro que podemos! — Minseok o interrompeu sem paciência para ser contrariado.

Esperava que ele fosse concordar consigo. Depois de tudo o que Lu Han viu há sete dias, depois de ser obrigado a acompanhar seus colegas de trabalho na caça ao seu melhor amigo e vê-lo ser executado sem qualquer misericórdia, achou que ele não aguentaria mais tudo isso e largaria a causa para fugirem juntos.

Ou pelo menos era o que esperava que ele fizesse.

Minseok colocou-se de pé rapidamente, inquieto pelo desespero súbito que se abateu em si ao passar em sua cabeça — mais uma vez — que talvez ele e Lu Han fossem os próximos a serem silenciados pelo governo.

Era só uma questão de tempo para que descobrissem que eles sabiam de tudo e que não apoiavam aquela mentira que insistiam em pregar para o povo ignorante — incluindo a própria polícia — de que tudo estava bem, que o restante do mundo estava acabado e que a muralha os protegia do que havia lá fora.

Era só uma questão de tempo para serem mortos, por isso tinham que ir embora antes.

— Eu sei que conseguimos escalar essa merda e escapar daqui — Disse Minseok, apontando para o forte e imensurável paredão de mais de 10 metros de altura que Lu Han se encostava como se fosse uma parede normal e não aquilo que o impedia do livre arbítrio juntamente com os líderes que controlavam toda aquela sociedade — Só precisamos de um pouco mais de preparo e podemos ir embora daqui — Falou com firmeza, o corpo tenso a ponto de que quando parou de falar, a mandíbula travou com força.

— Seok, não podemos deixar tudo para trás e fugirmos — Lu Han rebateu calmamente após um suspiro, o olhar cansado direcionado à grama perfeita cobrindo o chão daquela área.

Apesar de dizer isso, entendia os sentimentos do amante. Minseok não era o único que estava com medo. Ele também estava, assim como toda a minoria que lutava na surdina para que pudessem arrumar uma forma mais eficaz de abrir os olhos das pessoas sem precisar demorar tanto.

Contudo, não podia fazer o que ele sugeria.

— Não podemos deixar as coisas como estão, temos que tentar mudar isso — Lu Han o encarou visando passar-lhe o poder de sua ideia, o vendo balançar sem parar a cabeça em negação, o medo tentando tirar-lhe a coragem que antes tanto carregava, essa esvaindo de si a cada vez que via uma cova nova de uma pessoa que conhecia.

— Por que deveríamos? — Retrucou, as sobrancelhas franzidas e a voz subindo um pouco o tom — Só estamos colocando nossas vidas em jogo assim, Han. — Afirmou irritado pelo amante não concordar consigo, a ansiedade aflorando dentro de seu peito por saber que mesmo depois de tudo o que viram, que mesmo depois dele ver seu melhor amigo ser morto cruelmente diante de seus olhos, ele ainda queria lutar contra o sistema ao invés de prezar por sua vida.

Afinal, por que deveriam lutar por pessoas que sequer conseguiam ver o que estava acontecendo bem à sua frente e morrer por elas, para no fim não serem lembrados, não terem nenhuma marca que possa fazer a diferença ou que seja significativo?

Yixing morreu por isso e por fim sua sepultura não levou nada mais do que seu nome, a data de seu nascimento e a de morte. Ele morrera há pouco tempo e sua memória, a memória de tudo o que tentou fazer não ficaram para terceiros; simplesmente foram jogadas ao vento como cinzas de cremação e desapareceram.

— Você quer morrer para tentar fazer algo praticamente impossível? — Minseok perguntou, tendo Lu Han desviando o olhar de si mais uma vez, ele tão exausto quanto a si sobre tudo isso — Tentamos e tentamos e tentamos. Mas no final só perdemos, Han. Por que deveríamos continuar com isso e correr o risco de irmos parar em uma cova como todos os outros?

As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por seus olhos, a desesperança na vida o corroendo cada vez mais em quanto as palavras saíam de sua boca sem qualquer filtro, a pura sinceridade do que se passava em sua cabeça junto às imagens de todos os seus amigos e pessoas que nunca chegou a conhecer morrendo como baratas, como pestes

— Se ficarmos aqui, iremos morrer como Yixing, Yifan, ZiTao, Jongdae e todos os outros — Alegou, passando a mão por seus cabelos negros em inquietação, as mãos tremendo e o mal estar no estômago o fazendo passar mal — Por favor, Han, temos que sair daqui — Implorou, fechando os olhos e tentando se acalmar, sua cabeça em crise.

Entraram em um silêncio mórbido, nenhuma palavra mais dita por qualquer uma das partes.

Minseok deu-lhe o tempo para que repensasse em sua decisão, esperando do fundo de seu coração que ele finalmente concordasse consigo, desejando que o amante conseguisse entender que não valia à pena morrer por isso, não mais — se é que um dia valeu.

Enquanto isso, usou o tempo para se recompor, não querendo que alguém aparecesse por ali e o visse naquele estado já que poderia gerar suspeitas. Então com um suspiro, voltou a se sentar na grama, ficando sobre os calcanhares em uma postura quase que formal.

— X-Xing... Yixing tentou mudar esse mundo — Murmurou Lu Han alguns minutos depois, levantando a cabeça e olhando Minseok profundamente — Como podemos fugir e fingir que não sabemos de nada? — Perguntou retoricamente, a expressão melancólica.

Lu Han inclinou-se para frente para se aproximar do outro, levando sua mão a bochecha dele e limpando-lhe as lágrimas já quase secas na pele vermelha pelo pranto. Fez menção de que iria beijá-lo, mas Minseok o freou antes ao afastar o próprio rosto.

— Ele tentou… — Empurrou a mão do amante e revidou, se colocando de pé mais uma vez — Mas onde ele está agora? — Seu rosto se contorceu com a vontade de chorar retornando, mas ele se segurou para não fazer isso de novo.

Não queria falar isso, sequer queria pensar novamente em Yixing. Mas que escolha teria? Precisava convencer Lu Han e usaria os argumentos que fossem preciso, ainda que machucasse tanto ao homem que amava quanto a si mesmo.

— E-Ele está m-morto, Han — Soluçou antes de passar a andar de um lado para o outro, dando poucos passos para a direita e depois virando para trás e fazendo o mesmo para a esquerda, a agitação fluindo mesmo ele tentando controlá-la para ficar quieto e se acalmar — Aquele imbecil morreu para ajudar um bando de filhos da mãe ignorantes — Continuou, virando o rosto vez ou outra para Lu Han — Agora é lembrado como aquele que enlouqueceu e condenou a paz no paraíso, mas amanhã ninguém mais saberá seu nome.

— Se fugirmos, estaremos fazendo a morte dele e de todos os outros ter sido em vão — Lu Han enfim se colocou de pé também, fazendo o amante parar de ir de um lado para outro e levar a atenção à ele.

Virou-se para a muralha e passou a encará-la, a expressão cabisbaixa, as palavras de seu amigo antes de ser executado ecoando em seus ouvidos mais uma vez.

A dor na voz de Lu Han fez o aborrecimento de Minseok escorrer pouco a pouco para fora de si, deixando que a tristeza voltasse a tomar conta de sua mente mais uma vez e o nervosismo sumisse por ora, já não mais presente cutucando-lhe a cabeça.

Não adiantava, Lu Han já fizera sua decisão.

Minseok não seria capaz de fugir sem ele. Não por precisar de ajuda, mas seus sentimentos não o deixariam abandonar o único que sobrou em sua vida, aquele que mais amava, e correr para longe a fim de encontrar sua libertação.

Permaneceram em silêncio, o tempo correndo enquanto continuavam ali, a cabeça dos dois cheia de muita coisa, uma bagunça e um peso enorme que queriam se ver livres, mas jamais poderiam.

Em um choque de revolta repentino, Lu Han bateu com os punhos no concreto do paredão, fazendo Minseok se sobressaltar e se alarmar ao ver-lhe as mãos começar a tremer em dor com tamanha a força que ele utilizou, quase quebrando-as.

Se colocou de pé, pronto para acudi-lo, mas foi parado pela voz amargurada do amante que soava com peso e meio rouca.

— E-Eu não posso deixar que Yixing tenha morrido por nada, Seok... — Lu Han sussurrou mais para si mesmo que para o outro, quebrando o espaço entre seu corpo e a muralha, repousando sua cabeça na superfície dura, sentindo o frio do paredão o atingir — Não podemos de… — Corrigiu para incluir Minseok, sua voz morrendo no meio da frase.

Outra vez o silêncio tomou conta.

O sol já não era mais visto, restando só o último rastro de luz fazendo o crepúsculo, para só depois a escuridão tomar conta.

Já era hora de voltarem, do contrário procurariam por eles se notassem sua ausência tanto no departamento de polícia quanto no prédio do presidente.

— “Siga seu coração até que ele sangre, e só então podemos voar mesmo sem asas” — Lu Han disse de repente ao virar-se para o amante quando estavam prestes a ir, repetindo a frase que Yixing costumava a dizer, fazendo Minseok fechar os olhos, um aperto em seu coração ao se lembrar do amigo dizendo tais palavras.

Tomando um gole grande de ar, enchendo o peito e buscando a coragem para enfrentar mais uma vez o sistema, Minseok tomou sua nova decisão e concordou em lutar mais uma vez ao lado de Lu Han.

Fariam a morte de Yixing valer à pena.

[...]

A noite cobria todo o lugar com seu manto negro, escondendo a atmosfera funesta e pesada presente ao redor de Minseok.

Encarava a lápide, os olhos na cor do âmbar completamente inchados e sem qualquer sombra de uma vida presente atrás deles, apesar do dono estar existindo. A neve caía sobre o túmulo, o cobrindo inteiramente de branco e retirando a cor feia acinzentada, dando um aspecto bonito ao tempo que escondia jazigo. O cheiro de terra molhada tomava todo o lugar, mas ele já não conseguia senti-lo mais, as narinas obstruídas depois de chorar até que não possuísse mais lágrimas para isso.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava de pé ali, paralisado, tão morto quanto o homem dentro daquela sepultura, sentindo sequer o frio forte que só não o congelava até a morte devido as roupas de inverno o mantendo aquecido.

Já não se importava mais.

Em sua mente não havia nada, pensamentos ou lembranças. Tudo o abandonou de repente, o livrando das cenas passando repetidamente em sua cabeça até que Minseok não aguentasse mais e a batesse na cabeceira da cama, a dor física calando tudo e o deixando finalmente descansar daquela angústia por um curto período de tempo.

No momento havia unicamente o vazio completo, sua consciência desligada para que seu coração pudesse parar de sangrar e o ar voltasse ao seus pulmões, tendo antes o choro carregado de soluços o sufocando.

Ficou ali até que amanhecesse, o sol a nascer dando um brilho ao branco do gelo e fazendo a vida voltar aos olhos de Minseok depois de dois dias em completa falta de luz interior.

Acordou arfando por ar, esse preenchendo-lhe por completo os pulmões e depois sendo solto lentamente, carregando consigo o último fio da tristeza que faria Minseok ficar parado diante de tudo.

A dor ainda existia, estava fundo em si; mas ela já não iria inibi-lo mais, não o impediria de mais nada. Pelo contrário, o faria seguir em frente, tomar coragem outra vez e continuar o que estava fazendo, sem deixar que o medo o tentasse controlar e o fizesse fugir.

Devia isso a todos.

Quando preparado para ir embora, já feita sua despedida e não havendo mais razão de ali estar, Minseok respirou fundo e subiu sobre o túmulo que tanto ficou a velar, agachando-se em frente à lápide e encarando pela última vez o nome de Lu Han gravado no concreto junto à data de nascimento e de morte.

Levou a mão ao bolso e tirou dele um canivete, o usando para riscar com paciência e esforço a lápide com sua mensagem de homenagem:

_“Aquele que não deixou o fim do sonho acontecer”_

Satisfeito, Minseok se colocou em pé e foi embora, carregando consigo o desejo de fazer com que a morte de Lu Han valesse à pena.


End file.
